


Corner

by Calsier



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Payments, lab accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: How can you be so careless, so thoughtless? You're so irresponsible. Do you think about about anybody but yourself? Jeez, sometimes I don't know why I bother with you, you're so selfish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me again, just trying to get as many ideas out as I can before I forget them and lose the motivation to actually write them down.

Peter Parker can’t believe he’s actually about to do this. He could lose his internship over this, but it’s probably already gone after that giant screw up, that was completely his fault. Except, Miss Potts didn’t believe it. Nope, here he is at Stark Industries Headquarter as opposed to Stark Industries Research Facility, getting a heartfelt apology on Tony Stark’s behalf. And a check...for our troubles apparently.

 

“I can’t in good conscious accept this check.” Miss Pott blinked, as if she never had anybody outright refuse a check before. I wouldn’t be surprise. The zeros on that check was enough to pay my rent or at least catch up on it, for the rest of the year. 

 

“If you’re worried about losing your job, you don’t have to. You’re one of most brightest minds with the great potential, we have no intention on letting you leave. You don’t have to worry about any back…”

 

“That’s not what I’m concern about, Mr. Stark…”

 

“...Will be apologizing…”

 

Peter slammed the table with as much force as he could without breaking the table. “Will you listen already?” Security came in guns drawn as they access any potential threats. Miss. Potts merely waved them away. 

 

“Look,” Miss. Potts said in a slow understanding voice. “I know you look up to Mr. Stark as your idol and to you he can do no wrong, but he can be...single-minded, irresponsible, and very destructive. He doesn’t listen, he thinks he’s right all the time and he has no regard of anybody safety and that’s just the start of it all and...are you alright?” She looked on at Peter’s face, that was full of disbelief.

 

“Wow,” Peter said astonished. “Wow, Pepper Potts, everybody. Just wow. Is that what you think of Mr. Stark. Your years with him and that’s what you think of him? I mean, yeah, you’re right on a few things, but damn, you...wow…”

 

Pepper looked on like she was embarrassed for saying those things, to any intern no less.

 

“You are so disgusting, it’s no wonder why he has a low self esteem and has the constant need to prove himself to everybody. His own friends are against him, well just you it would seem. You...you’re supposed to be his friend, his girlfriend, his everything, he thinks the world of you and you have so much power over him. Yet, just this few instance, you reduced him to nothing, in front of a stranger no less.” Peter ripped the check up and threw it in her face. “Tony has so few people that he actually loves and respect and even those people blames him without even asking for the full story. If the people he cares for doesn’t have his back, who will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think people give Tony the benefit of the doubt much. It seems like everywhere I go, Tony is being blamed for something. It's never what happen, how can I help, what can we do. I know it's just fiction and stuff, but I can't help but feel that this is everyday occurrence for very real people. While I hope everybody think things through, I just hope that people would just stop and actually listen to each other and help. Stop being so sure that it's somebody fault all the time. Actually ask and see why somebody felt they need to do something even if it's misguided. Somebody just listening can make all the difference.


End file.
